


tender hands

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, M/M, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Caspar tends to Linhardt after a particularly rough round of sex .





	tender hands

Hands everywhere . That's the first sensation that comes back , the feeling of Caspar's warm , calloused hands caressing his sore body. He grunts softly when he realises Caspar's not inside anymore ( just how long has he been riding the high of his orgasm senselessly ?) , and he grunts again , a bit louder , when he realises how sore his body is , especially his bum - seed is still leaking out.

" Mh ... Cas... You there?" He groans .

" Yeah," Caspar murmurs ." Yeah. I got you ." His warm hands knead Linhardt's thighs soothingly .   
" Are you alright?" He softly asks, even though he knows Linhardt loves it when they play rough .

" M-hm..." Linhardt nods . " So good... But so sore , too..." 

" Bad sore?" Caspar asks as he presses kisses to Linhardt's palms.

" No," Linny shakes his head. " It's never bad when it's you," he murmurs with a soft smile , and Caspar flushes .   
" ... Hold me?" He murmurs , still panting, hair disheveled.

" Of course," Caspar smiles . Linhardt tries his mightiest to shift so Caspar can hold him with more ease , but a pained yelp escapes his lips when he tries to move. Caspar pulls his boyfriend close with such gentle movements , careful not to jostle him as his hands softly caress his bruises.

" Good?" He whispers, and Linny nods softly , squeezing him back . It's just perfect, like balm on a wound , like cold tea after a hot day. He yawns against his chest , nuzzling the skin . 

"... We should wash up..." He groans , eyes half-closed . " But you're so warm ."

" ... Come on . I'll wash you," Caspar smiles , picking him up with his small yet strong body .

" Mmm... Cas, I'm so sleepy..." He murmurs . Everything is a mixture of bliss and pain and coated with sweet exhaustion . 

" Then sleep, love, it's alright ..." He murmurs , caressing his sore back . And just like that, Linhardt passes out from exhaustion in Caspar's arms . His lover is so gentle as he puts him in the steaming water and rubs his skin clean of sweat , and when Linhardt wakes up from Caspar putting him back on the clean bed with clean bedsheets, he cracks an eye open and smiles at him and goes back to sleep . 

And the next day , when Caspar kisses the wounds he left and puts balm on them, Linhard wants to be awake for it. But even if he wanted to sleep, he couldn't , not when Caspar was right there , tending to his aching body so lovingly.


End file.
